Sunrise
by Cinderheartlover
Summary: This is my version or Sunrise. i didn't plan on putting this story on here so sorry if it stops all the sudden.


The cold breeze ruffled Jayfeather's fur. "I found it!" meowed Spiderleg. Jayfeather padded over to where Spiderleg's sent was strongest. "About time." He muttered. "I helped you find it and all you do is complain!" Spiderleg yowled angrily. "The least you could do is say thank you." "Now where do I grab these catmint things?" He asked. "By the leaves." Jayfeather meowed.

Why are cats so mouse brained? Jayfeather walked back to camp with Spiderleg, carrying the catmint.

"Hi!" "How is the catmint coming along?" Sandstorm meowed. "Great!" If only I didn't have a pain in the neck cat helping me! Jayfeather meowed. "Do you want to come back to camp with us?" "The Shadowclan border is checked and nothing is going wrong." "Okay." "Owww!" Jayfeather dropped his pile of catmint as he tripped on a stone. "You okay?" Brackenfur meowed. "Fine." He muttered. "Here I'll help you take these back to camp." Cinderheart meowed. "Thanks." At least there is a cat who will be cheerful and happy to help me. Jayfeather Thought as they walked back into the camp and he fell asleep in his den.

"Jayfeather!" " What?" "Where am I?" He wondered. "Over Here!" The voice hissed. I must be dreaming. I can see! Suddenly a black shape leaped out of the forest pinning him to the ground.

Jayfeather looked up. "Hollyleaf?" "What are you doing?" He hissed. He look into the eyes of Hollyleaf. They weren't the kindness he had saw before she died. It was the eyes of a cat waiting to kill. "What do you want with me!" "What did I ever do to you!" She clawed furiously at him. "Stop!" Hollyleaf turned around. "I think you have done enough." a deep voice interrupted Hollyleaf's scratching. "Sorry Tigerstar." Hollyleaf meowed slowly. "You have done well." "Come." Hollyleaf turned around and walked back into the Dark forest. "I'll get you someday!" she growled.

"Jayfeather wake up!" Swallowkit is hurt! "Wa, What?" Jayfeather jumped up. Pain went through his sides as he stood up. "What is wrong with her!" She cried out. Jayfeather nosed the kit Ferncloud had placed down in the medicine cat den. Jayfeather gulped. "She has green cough" He sighed. "No!" "What will I tell Dustpelt!" She wailed "What is all the trouble?" Brambleclaw stepped into the medicine cat den. Swallowkit has green cough. Jayfeather replied warily. "How is he?" Brambleclaw asked anxiously. He needs some of the catmint that I gathered with Spiderleg yesterday. He meowed.

"Just get on with it! I don't want him to die!" Ferncloud snapped. Jayfeather jumped back as pain went through his head. "Jayfeather you look a little strange." Brambleclaw reached forwards to touch Jayfeather's Head. "I'm fine!" Jayfeather snapped back. Why are cats so worried about me? I'm fine. "Right the catmint." He reached forwards to give Swallowkit the catmint. "Is she in a nest?" He asked. "Yes." replied Ferncloud. "Hand me some moss with water from the back." "Here. Thanks." Jayfeather reached down to soak the moss into her mouth. A cough interrupted the water from going into Swallowkit's mouth. She settled down in the moss bedding and closed her eyes. Great Starclan! Don't die! Jayfeather wailed silently . Ferncloud will eat my head if I don't save her!

"Jayfeather. She is on her way to Starclan now. I will take care of her." Jayfeather looked up. The voice was gone.

"I'm sorry Ferncloud. She is on her way to Starclan now." Jayfeather's eyes were pools of grief. "What!" Ferncloud's voice shook with anger. "It's okay Ferncloud. He did his best." Brambleclaw glanced back at Jayfeather. "Make sure that you clean that mess up. He meowed. His tail pointed to where the dripping moss and catmint leaves where on the den. Leafpool should have been there. She could of saved Swallowkit. Why am I so dumb? Jayfeather shook his head angrily. Pain tore through his sides and head. He waited before the other cats headed out of the den before he fell to the ground panting.

"Jayfeather?

Come in." His voice sounded hoarse. "It's me, Cinderheart, in case you didn't notice cause your blind and all….." She trailed off. "I just wanted to see you." Jayfeather felt a emotion coming from her. He searched her mind hoping to find something. Does she like me? He wondered. "You look a bit tired. Cinderheart put a grey paw to his head. Are you okay? I'm fin…. Jayfeather! She yowled. Look at you… oh you you look terrible!" Jayfeather opened his mouth in protest.

"What is going on in here?" Leafpool stepped inside the den. Leafpool! Jayfeathers hurt! Cinderheart yowled. Save him!" Jayfeather could here her claws clicking on the den floor waiting impatiently. Leafpool bent down to give Jayfeather a good sniff. " I I.. Leafpool faulted. I'm no medicine cat, let Cinderheart do it. Leafpool backed outside the den and ran into the warriors den. Cinderheart flattened her ears angrily and hissed.

"Here, that should clean you up." Jayfeather's fur was covered in marigold. Eat these, they should help you breath easier. Jayfeather ate the leafs and sighed. "Is it coltsfoot? Yes. Jayfeather. Thanks." Jayfeather managed a hoarse purr. Jayfeather felt Cinderheart press her fur into his. " I'm cold." He meowed shakily. "Get some rest. Cinderheart told him firmly. I'll take over." Jayfeather closed his eyes and once again darkness overtook him.

"Jayfeather… come on wake up… Jayfeather!" Cinderheart yowled. Her fur bristling with fear. Slowly he lifted his head. "Huh? Your alive!" gasped Cinderheart. Jayfeather pit back a sharp retort. She pressed her fur into his. "I have to tell you something. Cinderheart looked at him her eyes gleaming.. I'm listening. Jayfeather's voice croaked. I kinda well, I like you. She blurt out. No wait, I love you." Jayfeather felt the love sent coming off of her in waves. "I don't know what to say… Jayeather meowed. I know it was stupid. Cinderheart hissed. But I like you and you can't change that. Jayfeather could feel her gaze rest onto him. But I don't want to change it." whispered. "You really like me? Her gasp was surprising. "Yes. Jayfeather let out a faint laugh. I do like you…. He was stopped by a bout of coughing. His sides heaved as he fought for breath.

"What? Is anyone hurt?" Firestar walked into the medicine cat den. "Jayfeather!" Wha what happened? He looked at Cinderheart. "He got hurt." She whispered.

"Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather's eyes flew open. He scrambled up and he was flung into the pool in the back of the cave. Don't kill me! Why is she so mad at me? He struggled to throw Hollyleaf off. "That's enough!" Tigerstar snarled. Hollyleaf walked away with a growl.

"Hollyleaf tried to kill me. She is in the dark forest! Jayfeather gasped as violent spasms went through his body. "Firestar, I will be okay." Jayfeather laid back into the nest that The two cats had set him in. "Cinderheart saved me." Jayfeather's blue gaze met Cinderheart's gaze. "I love her." Jayfeather whispered. "Why didn't Leafpool help you?" Firestar asked. "Cause I am no medicine cat!" Cinderheart mocked Leafpool. "I'll have a word with her." Firestar padded out of the medicine cat den.

"I want to go outside and eat. Jayfeather meowed shakily. Okay. Cinderhearts calming voice soothed him.

"Come on Jayfeather! Please teach me some herbs!" Emberkit wailed. "Leave him alone.!" Leafpool snapped angrily. "It's bad enough I have to be in here already without having a kit to pester us!" She snapped.

"The kit stood up and yowled as loud as she could, "who made you my mom! I would die to protect my kit if I ever had one!"

"Leafpool!" Firestar's firm voice meowed. Why don't you stop this craziness and go clean out the elders betting! He roared. Leafpool slung her head down and walked out of the den. "Jayfeather? Yes Emberkit? Jayfeather meowed. "I, I, I think that you might need some more juniper berries to help with your cuts." Emberkit meowed shyly. Okay there in the back of the den. Firestar watched the kit scramble to her paws and grab some berries. "She'll be a great medicine cat." Firestar observed. Jayfeather nodded, his mind fixed

On Cinderheart. "We'll hold her ceremony tommarrow." Jayfeather snapped back into the real world. "Is she old enough?" His sightless blue gaze rested on Firestar. "Yes. I'll talk to Ferncloud right now." Firestar stood up and padded to join Ferncloud and Dustpelt at the Fresh kill pile. "Here you go!" Emberkit's grey,white pelt glowed in the sunlight. "I gave you four cause cause….. "It's okay. Jayfeather soothed the kit. Four is the perfect amount! He exclaimed. That's exactly what I would of gotten. At Jayfeather's praise, Emberkit gave him the berries and scampered off tworeds her mother at the fresh kill pile and let out a squeak or delight. "I'm going to be a medicine cat!" Emberkit pranced around the camp yowling excitedly.

"All cats old enough to catch there own prey, join me beneath the high rock for a can meeting." Firestar yowled. Jayfeather padded out of the medicine cat den ignoring Dustpelt, Spiderleg, and the other cats when they asked why he was covered in mairgold and juniper berries. "Windclan have crossed the norder one two many times! He yowled. We will attack tonight! A roar of approval swept through the crowd. "Good luck tonight at the battle!" Jayfeather hissed to Cinderheart at she was leaving the camp.

Now he would make the medicine needed in case of cuts and bruises. "May I help?" Squeaked Emberkit. 'YOur not an apprentice yet


End file.
